¡Quiero saber!
by Kazuki G.S Ingvalt
Summary: AU Universitario. A poco de concluir con el Halloween Event en Akihabara, un evento inesperado hace que Ayase Eri se empieze a replantear las cosas de otra manera. ¿Será que en verdad existen las brujas? [NozoEri/KotoUmi/NicoMaki y ligero TsubaHono/RinPana]
1. PRÓLOGO

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Las calles eran repletas de todo tipos de adornos festivos, desde calabazas gigantes por los pasos a gigantes globos colgando de majestuosos edificios hasta personas disfrazadas bailando como si no hubiera mañana, así era Halloween Event en Akihabara. Con tres días de diversiones para disfrutar de tan maravillosa fiesta en la que muchos lograban desinhibirse de todo el estrés que les causaba el trabajo, sabiendo que tres alegres días libres les eran otorgados sin consecuencias. Bajo el cálido sol resplandeciente acompañado de un cielo despejado teñido de un hermoso azul cielo, multitudes de masa recorrían a cada hora las carreteras cortadas en un entretenido desfile repleto de diversiones, en especial, para los más pequeños de la casa. Tres mágicos días en los que la única preocupación estaba en pasarlo bien. O eso era lo que muchos hacían.

Sin embargo para cierto grupo de universitarias, tiradas en la moqueta del salón de la mayor, aquello solo era un dolor de cabeza más en sus vidas, ¿el por qué? Muy sencillo, habían metido la pata hasta en fondo.

—Que levante la mano quien desea que la tierra se la trague ahora mismo.— dijo Eri alzando la mano con cansancio mientras la otra la mantenía sobre sus párpados.

—De acuerdo.— respondieron Maki y Umi con el mismo tono agotado que la rusa.

—¿Como pudimos llegar a eso?— las tres amigas suspiraron al unísono dejando caer al mismo tiempo el brazo levantado.

 **~4 horas antes~**

—¿Están seguras de esto?— dijo Umi en tono inseguro mientras se ocultaba tras uno de los muchos coches en el aparcamiento.

—Por supuesto.— contestó la rubia con convencimiento, apoyada en la puerta del coche y en cuclillas con Maki al frente.— Cuéntaselo Maki.

—Ya te dije que solo son rumores.— espetó la menor de espaldas al auto, sin embargo nunca aparto la vista de su objetivo.

—¿Eh, rumores?— Umi pestañeo una, dos, tres veces realmente confundida mientras miraba a sus amigas en busca de respuestas.

—Verás, según dicen los rumores Nishigaki-sensei le teme a los gatos por eso mientras te esperábamos conseguimos meterle un pequeño garito en el asiento del copiloto. Y ahora estamos esperando el resultado.

—Oh, ya ve-... ¡¿Que habéis hecho QUÉÉÉÉ?!— apresurada Eri tomo a la peliazul y le tapó la boca al sentir el codazo de Maki en sus costillas.

Lo siguiente se pudo resumir en: maullidos, gritos y arañazos. Para cuando el profesor pudo salir de su coche y toparse con las culpables el grito de irritación del hombre no se hizo esperar.

—¡Ayase-san, Nishikino-san, Sonoda-san!¡A dirección AHORA!

 **~Actualidad~**

—Todo esto paso porque no tienen disciplina.— exclamó la oji miel reincorporándose en la moqueta. Por otro lado tanto Eri como Maki desviaron la mirada a lados opuestos.

—De todas formas no ganaremos mucho aquí sentadas y sin hacer nada.— comenzó la mayor levantándose del suelo.— ¿Que, salimos?

—Recuerda, tenemos una redacción de 200 páginas.— dijo Maki aun en el suelo. Eri y Umi se miraron para luego compartir otro de los muchos suspiros con la pelirroja.

Luego de levantar a Maki, Eri despejo la mesa de la sala y la arreglo con todo el materia necesario para acabar cuanto antes con aquella endemoniada redacción. Pasaron las horas y tres montañas de papeles tintados eran amontonados por igual en aquella mesa. Eri sentía las manos que le dolían y los hombros le pesaban, así que agotada recargó todo el peso al respaldo de la silla que no tardo en crujir por el peso extra.

—¿Cuánto lleváis?

—150.— respondió la ojo miel que había dejado de escribir y había imitado la postura de la rubia, con la cabeza levemente para atrás.

—147, ¿Eri?— Maki volteo a ver a la oji azul.

—Aun me falta mucho, apenas llevo 139 paginas.— bufo cansada.— ¿Les parece acabarlo mañana?

—Por supuesto.— Umi abandono su posición anterior y se dedicó a ir metiendo de poco a poco ciertas cantidades de hojas en distintos apartados, llenando así unos cinco o seis portafolios.

Una vez tuvieron todo recogido Eri prendió las luces del comedor y se echó de espaldas a la butaca mientras Umi tomaba el sofá derecho y Maki el izquierdo. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el timbre resonó en los tímpanos de las jóvenes.

—Eri.— la llamó la peli azul sin energías.

Un segundo timbres sonó, insistente.

—Ya voooy...

Eri se cogió la cabeza sintiendo que le daba vueltas todo y abrió la puerta topándose con su hermana menor.

—¿Onee-chan te encuentras bien?— una mirada llena de preocupación se instauro en el rostro de la Ayase menor.

—Sí no te preocupes Alisa.— Eri le mando una débil sonrisa invitándola a entrar.— ¿Quieres algo de beber?— mencionó acercándose a la cocina.

—Está bien. Acabo de venir de casa de Yukiho.— En eso Alisa dejo el abrigo y la maleta en la silla en la que había estado Eri y se acercó a saludar a las dos amigas de su hermana.— ¿Seguro que se encuentran bien, las noto pálidas?

—Tranquila.— la calmó la rubia en cuanto salió con tres tazas de té y una plato de galletas que dejo encima de la mesa.— ¿Por cuánto te quedaras esta vez?

—Dos semanas más o menos.

—Ya veo.— murmuro tomando una galleta del bol.— Umi. Maki.

Tras el llamado de la mayor ambas se reunieron en la mesa muy al estilo zombie y agarraron las tazas pertenecientes para gracia de las dos rusas.

—¿Onee-chan irán mañana al baile de disfraces?

—No. Ni sabia de ello.— contestó apenada.

—Eh~ pero si lo anunciaron por todas las calles de Akihabara.— comentó algo sorprendida recibiendo una tierna caricia de su hermana en la cabeza.

—Digamos que estuvimos acabando cierto trabajo durante toda la tarde.— le sonrió.— En todo caso no tengo nada que ponerme.

—Dime ¿Es ese el único problema?— pregunto Alisa entretenida con acariciar la taza de Eri.

La oji azul pareció meditarlo un rato hasta que paseo la mirada por sus amigas.

—Yo diría que sí.— Maki y Umi asintieron de acuerdo.

—¡Harasho! Mama tenía razón.— exclamo la rubia tomando tres tickets del monedero de dentro de su maleta/bolso, los cuales entrego de forma específica.— Hace poco que a mama le dio por diseñar algunos disfraces así que os hizo unos trajes a medida.

—¡Harasho!— fue el turno de la mayor para sorprenderse.— Gracias Alisa.

—No hay de que.— sonrió satisfactoriamente la rubia menor.

* * *

La mirada ámbar se clavó en el ancho mar extendiéndose bajo sus pies hasta perderse en el horizonte. La joven cerró los párpados queriendo sentir más el sonido de las olas y los graznidos a compás de las gaviotas.

—¡Kotori-chaaan!— la animada voz tan reconocida hizo voltear a la mencionada.

—Honoka-chan.— llamó pasándose una mano por sus mechones grisáceos mientras la otra sostenía el sombrero en su cabeza.

Rápidamente Honoka acorto la distancia entre ellas importándole poco que la tierra le entrara en los zapatos o que el viento la despeinara por completo.

—Mira, mira.— con emoción la pelinaranja le extendió un folleto a pocos centímetros de su rostro por lo que tuvo que retroceder.

—Es la fiesta ¿no?— dijo dubitativa.— Ya hice los trajes para...— antes de poder acabar se vio interrumpida por su mejor amiga.

—No es eso.— la oji azul señalo una esquina del folleto.— ¡Habrá comida!— exclamó entusiasmada.— ¡Y gratis!

Kotori retrocedió en cuanto la pelinaranja se le echó encima en un abrazo, tanteando la estabilidad en la arena.

—Honoka-chan. Me asfixias.— soltó en un tono lastimero.

—Ah, perdón.— fueron las prontas palabras de la oji azul al darse cuenta.— Tsubasa-chan vino a buscarnos ¿vamos?

Kotori asintió en cuanto noto la mano de Honoka tirando de su muñeca y la siguió hasta el parking de la playa donde les esperaba la joven castaña recargada en su Bugatti Veyron blanco.

—Tsubasa-chan.— sin previo aviso la pelinaranja salto al cuello de su novia que tuvo que agarrarse a su cintura para no caer de morros contra el piso.— Te extrañe~

Tanto Kotori como la mencionada sonrieron enternecidas por las ocurrencias de la oji azul.

—Yo también.— acarició suavemente la cabeza naranja sintiendo su mejilla ser frotada insistentemente.— ¿Dónde las llevo?— Tsubasa alzó la mirada hacía Kotori y Honoka se separó apenas unos centímetros.

—Akihabara.— respondió de inmediato la oji azul.

Tras las indicaciones de Kotori y Honoka la joven aparcó en el parking privado de la preparatoria UTX, donde Tsubasa trabajaba como ingeniera en prácticas además de haber estudiado ahí, y se pusieron a andar por las divertidas calles bajo el cielo nocturno.

* * *

 **Notas Autor:** Para empezar con algo. Primeramente me presento como Kazuki G.S Ingvalt, pero podéis llamarme Kai. Está solo es una subcuenta de mi verdadera cuenta bajo el alias: BarkhornKS, en la que escribo NanoFate. He de decir que hace varios meses atrás empecé a frecuentar por los Fics de Love Live! y me anime a escribir mi primer fic de Love Live!, inspirándome en un FanArt que al verlo sentí un 'no sé qué' que me atrajo.

El fic principalmente se centrara en el NozoEri secundado por KotoUmi y NicoMaki. En cuanto a las actitudes de las chicas, intentare ser lo más fiel posible a ellas, sin embargo dependiendo de qué escenas tomaran una actitud u otra.

Bueno diría que esto es todo hasta el momento ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia y/o aclaración es bienvenida.

Sayonara y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

Apenas eran las 6 de la mañana cuando los primeros rayos de sol pujaron por el horizonte. La puerta de la habitación de Eri fue retirada silenciosamente mientras esa persona se acercaba sigilosamente hasta la cama. La mirada violeta resalto en contraste con la tenue luz que se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación. Ya cerca del borde de la cama donde la rubia dormía inconsciente de su presencia, Maki se agachó a la altura de la cama y empezó a darle leves sacudidas que, con el paso de los segundos, se volvieron insistentes.

—Eri.— la llamó, recibiendo un gruñido de la universitaria.— Vamos Eri esto es urgente.— insistió Maki frunciendo el ceño.

Tras largos minutos de una lucha que parecía interminable, al fin Maki ganó la batalla y Eri tuvo que resignarse a seguir durmiendo para atender al llamado de su amiga.

—Por dios, Maki.— susurro en cuanto vio las manecillas de su despertador.— ¡Te das cuenta que apenas son las seis!— le recalcó la oji azul en tono exasperado a lo que la pelirroja bufo.

—Claro que me di cuenta.— frunció el ceño aún más.— De todas formas olvídate de eso, estaremos en graves problemas como Umi despierte.— le advirtió Maki en cuanto recordó por qué se había metido en la habitación de la rubia.

La mirada azul cielo reflejo confusión ante lo dicho. Cuando Eri quiso darse cuenta ya había sido arrastrada a la habitación de invitados donde Maki se había avanzado y la esperaba señalando discretamente la cama donde debería estar la oji miel durmiendo. Eri acorto los pocos pasos entre ambas para cuando giro la cabeza en esa dirección pudo entender a lo que se refería la pelirroja.

—¿Otra vez?— pestañeo atónita, deshaciéndose del sueño al instante.

El caso era que Alisa había vuelto a meterse en la cama de la oji miel y como era bien sabido entre Eri y Maki, aquel tipo de situaciones solo lograban que Umi se volviera un manojo de nervios por las mañanas y que ellas sufrieran las consecuencias.

—Maki…

La mencionada entrecerró los ojos sabiendo por donde iban los hilos y resoplo fastidiada mientras se encargaba de procurar que la peliazul no despertara. Una vez que la oji violeta le saco a Umi del camino, Eri tomo a su hermana, aun dormida, al estilo nupcial y se la llevo a su habitación, dejando atrás a una Maki ya más calmada que no dudo en volverse a meter en la cama.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta de invitados cuando sintió un leve movimiento entre sus brazos, bajo la vista con lentitud procurando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para encontrarse cara a cara con la mirada somnolienta de la joven.

—¿Onee-...chan?

—Sí.— contestó Eri afirmando el agarre.— Perdón por si te desperté. — Alisa negó con calma y se apoyó en el hombro de la mayor a gusto con el pequeño paseo que le estaba dando.

—Sabes tuve un bonito sueño en el que aparecías tú y una chica misteriosa.— le comentó.

—¿Un sueño?— repitió en un murmuro.

—Sí, tu vestías el disfraz de mamá mientras que aquella chica vestía el de una brujita con su escoba.— le explicó con una sonrisa delineándole los labios.— Parecían felices juntas, muy felices.

Eri hubiera seguido preguntando de no ser porque sintió de nuevo el peso total de la menor, para cuando pudo ver su rostro supo que había vuelto a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Después de haber dejado a Alisa en su cama Eri se fue al comedor y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás al mismo tiempo que se cubría con la manta que había colgado del respaldo de éste. Cerró los párpados queriendo descansar la vista por un rato no obstante, ya fuera por el confort o la calidez de la manta, la oji azul se dejó llevar de nuevo por el sueño.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba las calles de Akihabara se tornaron más bulliciosas de lo habitual; con una gran aglomeración de personas andando de un lado para otro, dando así, el inicio del segundo día del Halloween Event. Los desfiles a gran escala, entre otras cosas, tampoco se hicieron esperar y el ruido poco a poco se fue dispersando por la zona llegando a cualquiera que se encontrara en la calle o con cualquier ventana abierta. Al igual que el primer día el cielo volvía a estar despejado, libre de nubes, con el gran astro resplandeciendo en toda su plenitud.

Cuando Eri despertó las miradas azuladas chocaron con fuerza al encontrarse; una dulce y tierna la otra apacible y somnolienta. La mayor entrecerró los ojos y soltó un leve quejido en cuanto la menor se apartó y le dejó camino a la luz de la calle.

—Buenos días, Onee-chan.— Alisa le tendió una taza de chocolate caliente que Eri aceptó gustosa.

—Gracias.— le sonrió Eri sorbiendo un poco del líquido.

—Vaya, por fin despiertas Eri.

Ayase alzó la vista buscando a la dueña de tan reconocida voz encontrándola sentada en la mesa con un pequeño montón de papeles ya divididos y guardados ordenadamente en seis portafolios transparentes.

—Espera. ¡Ya has acabado!— exclamó la rusa en un tono entre la molestia y la sorpresa.

—Y no solo yo.— dijo Maki apuntando a la oji miel sentada al frente de ella.— Umi también.

—Podríais haberme despertado.— replicó recargando todo su peso en el respaldo.

—¿Eh? Pensé que lo habíamos hecho.— intervino Umi dejando la taza a un lado.— ¿No te acuerdas?

Eri pareció meditarlo un momento, sin embargo nada nuevo surgió en su mente.

—Que yo sepa, no.— respondió la rusa con su cara de poker.— Supongo que tenía el sueño pesado.— suspiró recargando el mentón en sus brazos, ahora, cruzados.

* * *

El tintinar de la campanilla anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente resonó por todo el establecimiento. Rápidamente una de las meseras, enlistada en un bonito traje de _Maid_ , fue a recibir a la pareja de chicas y las invito a sentarse en una de las mesas. Luego de haberles entregado el menú la joven mesera se retiró a la cocina en busca de alguien.

Al poco tiempo, por la misma puerta, salió Kotori vistiendo el mismo traje de _Maid_ y una bandeja con dos _Parfait_ y dos vasos de agua.

—Bienvenidas. Honoka-chan, Tsubasa-chan.

—Kotori-chan.— saludo la oji azul con su habitual entusiasmo.

—Lo de siempre ¿cierto?— dedujo Kotori entregándoles los dos _Parfait_ y el agua.

—No esperaba menos de la legendaria _maid_ Minalinskey.— comentó la oji verde en tono burlón mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca.

—D-déjalo estar Tsubasa-chan.— se quejó la peligris con un notorio sonrojo adornando sus mejillas mientras sus manos estrechaban la bandeja de plata.

Para su mala suerte en los labios de la castaña se dibujó una sonrisa burlona mientras su dueña jugaba con la cucharilla del _Parfait_ entre sus dedos.

—Oh ahora que me acuerdo.— intervino dejando su _Parfait_ de lado.— Llame a Nico-chan, dice que van a venir.— le informó Honoka con un entusiasmo repentino, consiguiendo la atención por parte de más de la mitad de la clientela.— P-Perdón.— atinó a decir mientras volvía al sitio que le correspondía.

—Bueno cualquier cosa que necesitéis no dudéis en pedírmelo.— Kotori se despidió de ellas y se fue a la cocina a seguir con su trabajo, dejando a la sus dos amigas con sus cosas.

Durante su turno Kotori se iba turnando el trabajo con sus compañeras; de vez en cuando entraba a la cocina y se ponía a lavar los platos, de otras se las pasaba viajando de un lado a otro atendiendo a los clientes que no dejaban de expresar su gratitud con palabras halagadoras hacia ella u otra _Maid_ del café. La mañana paso volando para la oji ámbar que cuando quiso darse cuenta las manecillas del reloj marcaron las 12h en punto avisando de que su turno ya había terminado. Luego de cambiarse en los vestuarios se despidió de sus compañeras con una sonrisa y salió a la calle contenta de volver a sentir el viento en su cara.

A medida que avanzaba por las calles más y más gente aparecía en su campo de visión convirtiendo un simple paseo relajante en algo bastante estresante y claustrofóbico para su gusto. Así que en cuanto se le dio la oportunidad la peligris tomó la calle paralela a la principal donde, a pesar de que seguía habiendo gente, en comparación con el otro carril aquello era insignificante a su lado.

Anduvo callejeando por distintas calles de Akiba hasta que al fin logro acabar en un sitio lejos del bullicio y las ostentosas decoraciones. Con un bonito campo de cultivo extendiéndose a lo lejos, delimitado por un bosque de ciprés y la vía del tren. Pero lo que más enamoro a la joven fue el hermoso parque que había cerca con unos bonitos jardines tallados de forma concisa y que sin embargo se podía apreciar el cariño y la dedicación de la persona a cargo.

Con la mirada fija en el jardín Kotori siguió andando sin percatarse de la persona que venía por el lado contrario igual o más distraída que ella. Al final lo inevitable sucedió, ambas jóvenes colisionaron y cayeron al mismo tiempo a lados opuestos. Quejidos de dolor a coro se hicieron presentes.

—Di-Disculpa no estaba viendo por donde iba.— dijo la más alta con su mano desocupada sobando su adolorida nariz.

—N-no, soy yo quien debería disculparme.— se apresuró a decir Kotori haciendo el intento de ignorar el dolor y abrir los ojos de una buena vez.

Al abrir los ojos Kotori alzó la cabeza encontrándose con el semblante a dolorido de Umi, la cual seguía sosteniendo su nariz con un ojo cerrado y el otro clavado en el suelo. Rápidamente la oji ámbar se acercó a ayudar posando ambas manos en las mejillas de la peliazul para levantarle el rostro y revisar que no tuviera nada grabe.

En cuanto Umi sintió el tacto suave de los finos dedos de la muchacha un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de su cara, amenazando con desmayarse. No obstante para su suerte o el de Kotori el dolor seguía existiendo por lo que cuando la peligris paso la yema del pulgar por el puente de la nariz la oji miel no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor.

—Esto pinta mal.— comentó con tanta preocupación que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

—No pasa nada solo es un golpe.— intento sonar lo más convincente posible mientras apartaba delicadamente las manos de Kotori.— De todas formas gracias por preocuparte.— añadió levantándose del suelo y ayudado al mismo tiempo a la desconocida.

—Pero…— antes de que pudiera reclamar la oji miel con la bolsa de la compra en mano se despidió de ella y se fue corriendo calle abajo dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

—¡Acabe!— exclamó Eri al mismo tiempo que se echaba para atrás en el respaldo con las manos alzadas al aire.

—Me di cuenta.— expresó Maki a su lado jugueteando con uno de sus mechones.

—Tú tan simpática como siempre Maki. — ironizó la oji azul rodando los ojos.— ¿Por cierto y Umi?— pregunto apoyando las manos al borde de la mesa mientras daba leves repasadas a su alrededor.

—Hace alrededor una hora que se fue a comprar y aún no ha vuelto.— le contestó dejando a un lado su pelo.

—Pues las tiendas de por aquí están todas cerradas.— le dijo Eri olvidando por un momento el hecho de que Umi debió de estar andando alrededor de tres cuartos de hora.— Es más si quieres comprar algo te tienes que ir a las afueras.

Maki entreabrió los labios en un intento por recalcarle que de haber avisado antes posiblemente la peliazul se podría haber ahorrado un montón de vueltas a la manzana en busca de un súper abierto, no obstante los toques apresurados en la puerta de la entrada hizo que toda su atención se centrara en ese lugar.

Eri, luego de acabar de recoger todo el desastre en la mesa se fue a abrir la puerta topándose con la oji miel hecha un manojo de nervios y con la respiración entre cortada, por lo que dedujo que se había pasado un buen tramo del camino corriendo.

—¿Umi, te encuentras bien?— fueron las descolocadas palabras de la pelirroja asomándose en la entrada.

—Eso fue sumamente vergonzoso e indecente.— logro decir bastante alterada.

Por contra la mayor y la menor de las amigas se regresaron la mirada de forma confusa.

—Bueno sea lo que sea ya paso.— dijo la rusa acariciando el flequillo azul marino mientras con la otra mano tomaba la bolsa.— Siéntate y descansa ¿nee Umi?— le sonrió de forma apacible.

Tras dejar a la estudiante de literatura descansando en el sillón la rusa entro a la cocina a preparar la comida para sus amigas, que habían decidido quedarse hasta saber cuándo, y su hermana que había salido poco después de la oji miel a por algo que no quiso contarle. Mientras Maki se encargaba de sonsacarle cosas a Umi, Eri se estuvo recorriendo toda la cocina en busca de ingredientes desperdigados por los armarios. A la media hora cuatro platos bien puestos seguidos de algunos más pequeños reposaban encima de un fino mantel blanco que había sacado la menor de uno de los cajones del salón.

Un silenció incomodo se apodero del ambiente. Eri trago pesado debatiéndose por hablar o callar por el momento. Por otro lado, Maki se había posicionado en el sofá izquierdo con los brazos y las piernas cruzados, esperanzada de no tener que lidiar con lo que fuera que la oji miel veía tan indecente.

—U-Umi.— Eri sintió los nervios apoderarse de su cuerpo y con Umi y su cara de pocos amigos, solo hacía que aumentaran gradualmente.— ¿Te apetece que salgamos antes de que Alisa vuelva?

—No.— seca y cortante, contestación que hizo que la oji violeta entrecerrara los ojos con cansancio.

—Déjalo estar. Al fin y al cabo has llegado bien.— le comentó Maki mientras se llevaba un mechón rojizo detrás de la oreja.

—¡Y qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido así!— le debatió la peliazul apoyada en él reposa manos. A lo que Maki solo logro ladear la cabeza lejos de los inquisidores orbes miel y soltar un fuerte bufido.

—Tampoco es como sí la fueras a volver a ver otra vez ¿no?

La mirada miel decayó ante la duda. Umi agachó la cabeza meditando y analizando cada una de las palabras dichas por la menor.

—Aun así...— al fin se había relajado por lo que Eri dejo ir todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro lleno de alivio y se paró enfrente de la joven.

—Aún hay algo de pastel en la nevera.— Eri sonrió en cuanto vio una chispa de emoción cruzar por la mirada miel.— ¿Qué me dices, comemos?

En eso Umi desvío la mirada a un lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza, avergonzada por su reacción infantil.

—Acepto encantada.

Tras dejar a sus dos amigas en la mesa comiendo, Eri se adentró en los pasillos del apartamento hasta su habitación. Una vez allí se acercó en el escritorio y de ahí cogió su celular con el cual le envió un mensaje a su hermana. Alisa no tardó en responder avisando que se quedaría a comer en casa de una amiga.

La mirada azul cielo viajo del mensaje a la mesa donde se encontraba el pequeño ticket de su hermana. Curiosa, lo cogió con la mano y se puso a inspeccionarlo, encontrándose con solo un número y su nombre escrito con letras diminutas a una esquina de este. Ayase alzó una ceja extrañada y le dio la vuelta al papel dando con un pequeño mapa señalando la lavandería de unas cuantas calles cerca de la casa de sus padres. Sin más lo dejo junto a su celular y volvió al comedor, donde Umi ya había terminado de comer y la esperaba con la mirada centelleándole igual que un niño esperando por su piruleta prometida.

—Ey, apenas quedo algo de comida.— dijo en tono frustrado cuando su mirada se posó al fin en la mesa.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Te tardaste demasiado.— le dijo Maki llevándose un tomate a la boca.

Eri se sentó resignada en su sitio dispuesta a comer hasta que sintió la penetrante mirada de la oji miel que la hizo parar de golpe.

—Como dije el pastel está en la nevera, sírvete tu misma.— el semblante de Umi dio un cambio drástico pasando de una intimidante y poco amigable a una sonriente y algo infantil.

Luego de eso Eri alargo sus palillos a coger un trozo de alimento, siendo detenida esta vez por la pelirroja.

—¿Estas segura?— Maki alzó una ceja ante el gemido de frustración de la mayor.— Es de chocolate.— Eri chasco la lengua sin saber si reír o llorar.

Que Maki le recordara tal cosa no le hacía ningún bien a ella y sus ganas por comer.

—D-dejarlo estar ahora solo quiero comer.— murmuro más para ella misma que para la oji violeta.

Maki asintió paulatinamente y dejo ir el brazo tendido de la rubia la cual se esforzaba para no dejar los palillos de lado e ir a por su preciado pastel de chocolate.

Cuando Eri termino de saciar su hambre las tres amigas se repartieron los dos sofás y el sillón y se posicionaron cada una en un lugar distinto alrededor del televisor a ver una película de acción y nada de romanticismo; ya fuera por la seguridad de la rusa y la pelirroja o por no querer lidiar con un manojo de nervios como lo era Umi.

Al poco tiempo, casi al final de la película, la voz de Alisa llegando con un montón de cosas resonó por toda la casa hasta llegar a oídos de las tres universitarias quienes alzaron la mirada del televisor para ver como entraba la rubia menor con cuatro perchas colgando de sus manos con una cara de apuro. Umi rápidamente se levantó a socorrer a la joven junto a Maki dejando a la rusa con la mirada pegada en la película, demasiado interesada para volver a girar la cabeza.

—Onee-chan.

Ya fuera por el tono casi lastimero de su hermana o porque Maki, cansada de la obviedad de la trama cerro el televisor desde su posición, Eri se levantó a ayudar con las últimas cosas que cargaba Alisa con sus pequeños brazos adoloridos.

—Perdóname, volví a meterme demasiado en la película.— Eri se pasó la mano derecha por la nuca con una mezcla de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

—Ni lo menciones.— comentó Maki dejando con cuidado los trajes en el respaldo de la silla.— Es peor que levantarte por las mañanas y mira que hoy tuve suerte.

—De todas formas... ¿Que fuiste a hacer Alisa?— todas las miradas se centraron en la rubia menor que sonrió con orgullo.

—A por los disfraces, por supuesto.— señalo la silla donde Maki los puso.

En eso el trio de universitarias volteo a ver los conjuntos envueltos por un protector de plástico color azul marino con curiosidad. Eri se acercó y cogió el primero encontrándose una etiqueta con un número escrito, parecido al del ticket que Alisa les había dado.

—¿Y esto?— dijo la rubia con el papel entre sus dedos.

—El número del ticket de ayer tiene escrito un número que coincide con el de los disfraces.— explicó observando como su hermana seguía confundida.— Mamá los llevo a la tintorería nada más acabar y le pidió al dependiente que le diera números por separado para no confundirnos.— acabó por aclarar.

—Ya veo.— pronunció la oji azul volteando a ver a la más baja.— Gracias una vez más Alisa.— le sonrió tomando su traje de la silla.

Por otro lado tanto Umi como Maki sacaron los tickets con el número y cogieron sus respectivos trajes con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza por parte de la oji miel. Antes de correr las cremalleras el trio de amigas se dieron un leve vistazo antes de ver el contenido en el interior. El cierre se deslizo con agilidad por el carril con un ligero sonido entre agudo y suave. Distintas emociones pasaron por los rostros de las universitarias pero, si más no solo una en común, la incredulidad.

Como sí de un reflejo se tratara Maki y Eri centraron la atención en Umi, esperando por cualquier reacción por mínima que fuera. La peliazul al parecer se había quedado clavada en su lugar con una cara inexpresiva y la mirada fija en el disfraz entre sus manos.

—Umi-san ¿no te gusto?— Alisa la miro con algo de decepción mientras ponía cara de cordero degollado.

Para cuando la peliazul le dio por reaccionar se encontró con el dilema de decir lo que pensaba o callar, lo cual prefirió hacer lo último.

—N-No es eso, solo que...— la oji miel giro la cabeza lejos de la lastimera mirada azul.— ¿No crees que son demasiado cortas las faldas?— inquirió con algo de esperanza en su tono de voz.

—Umi...— la llamó la mayor en tono cansado.— Son minifaldas, es normal que sean así de cortas.

—Entonces porque Maki apenas enseña piel.— la aludida brincó de su sitio siendo repentinamente sorprendida.— ¡No es justo!— la peliazul sentía el calor apoderarse de sus mejillas y orejas.

Eri suspiro agotada y le dio un vistazo a su hermana que al parecer ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a Umi y a sus momentos de irracionalidad. Luego poso su mirada azul cielo de forma analítica en los disfraces de cada una; tanto Umi como ella tenían entre sus manos un conjunto de pirata del cual solo cambiaba el color de la tela y el accesorio en la cabeza, por otro lado estaba Maki, con un vestido de diablillo de un color morado oscuro y una pequeña capa a conjunto junto a una diadema de unas pequeñas alas como accesorio.

—Venga vamos a cambiarnos y me dices.— aminoro Eri llevando su traje y el de la oji miel con una mano mientras se la llevaba pasillo adentro.

Una vez dejo a la peliazul dentro de su cuarto junto a su disfraz correspondiente, Eri entro en la habitación extra a parte de la de los invitados donde dormía Alisa cuando se quedaba. Dentro, la rusa dejo el traje encima de la cama y procedió a cambiarse antes de que cierta universitaria hiciera una locura como la vez pasada.

Ya con su disfraz puesto y arreglado se fue a ver qué tal lo llevaba Umi. En frente de la puerta dio un par de toques recibiendo un 'adelante' apenas audible que logro escuchar a duras penas. Al abrir quedo maravillada con lo bien que le quedaba a su amiga el traje. Para su suerte y, posiblemente, para la de Maki, Umi no había hecho la burrada de dejarse los pantalones ni otra prenda bajo el disfraz, lo cual agradecían enormemente puesto que la última vez que intentaron sacarle algo de ropa a la peliazul no salieron bien paradas de la situación. Por contra a la emoción de la mayor la joven estudiante de literatura se sentía avergonzada de su vestimenta, y el que cierta rubia estuviera mirando no le ayudaba a su pobre sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Créeme, estas increíble.— comento la rubia con su típica sonrisa amable.— Incluso te queda mejor que a mí.

Umi asintió sin muchas ganas. Y Eri la llevo hasta el comedor a la espera de su hermana y la pelirroja, las cuales no tardaron mucho en aparecer. Mientras Maki hacía caras extrañas tomando partes de sus prendas como la capa o la cola de diablillo colgando de la parte de la rabadilla, Alisa sonreía en su disfraz de pequeño gatito negro de felpa con su collar rojo de cascabel enrollado en el cuello.

—Todas están increíbles.— dijo Alisa maravillada.

—Gracias, tú también lo estás.— respondió Eri por sus amigas.— ¿Y dónde cae la fiesta?

Alisa sacó el celular de su bolsillo trasero y lo se puso a revisarlo hasta encontrar lo que quería.

—A las afueras, en una enorme mansión apta para este tipo de Eventos. Al parecer el año pasado la reservaron para navidad y lo pasaron muy bien.— respondió.

—Bien, entonces, ¿vamos en mí coche?— propuso Eri agarrando las llaves de la entrada.

—De acuerdo.— dijeron al unísono las tres restantes para diversión de la oji azul cielo.

* * *

 **Notas Autor:** Y esto sería todo por hoy, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que le dieron una oportunidad al Fic y permitieron que les robase un poco de su preciado tiempo(?)

 **KousakaKaede (Guest):** Gracias por molestarte en comentar, me alegra mucho saber que lo encuentras interesante :D

 **NozoEliHonoMaki:** Por supuesto que se ha de brindar pos esos amigos de ideas alocadas. Tengo una hermana menor que la quiero mucho pero es que Alisa y su ternura son: wow. ¿Emocionad ? Creo que ese fui yo XD. Gracias por comentar.

 **Ido la Ida:** Espero no haber tardado mucho(?) De todas formas muchas gracias por comentar :)

 **Rei (Guest)** y **Arf-Chan** : Muchas gracias por comentar a los dos y espero que les haya gustado la actualización :D

Gracias una vez más por su atención y cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia y/o aclaración es bienvenido.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Los neumáticos emitieron un ligero chirrido contra el pavimento al ser forzados a cambiar de dirección. Y luego de unos cuantos movimientos rápidos y precisos el deportivo fue estacionado a un par de calles lejos de la gran mansión.

Los orbes azul cielo se fijaron en la poca iluminación del lugar así como en el ostentoso decorado de alrededor del edificio. Desde su posición pudo apreciar como el enorme jardín había sido decorado como un cementerio abandonado con todo tipo de estatuas deterioradas cuyo aspecto dejaba mucho a la imaginación humana, siendo respaldadas por tenues luces centelleando tenebrosamente. En lo más profundo cerca de la hilera de árboles que delimitaban la zona se hallaba una pequeña caseta de madera vieja en la que, por el momento, de los muchos que se había quedado en el jardín ninguno había osado acercarse a ella. Eri podía decirlo sin miedo, los propietarios se lo habían currado hasta tal punto de que los más pequeños habían tenido que regresar a sus casas junto a sus padres por miedo.

—¿Onee-chan, hasta cuanto te vas a quedar en el coche?

Las réplicas de Alisa más el ceño levemente fruncido hicieron reaccionar a la nombrada sacándola al instante del deportivo.

—Perdón, me distraje por un momento.— le respondió Eri con las llaves en la mano.

—¡Alisa!— la voz de una joven castaña alerto a la Ayase menor de su llegada junto a un grupo más de compañeros.

Eri volteo a ver al grupo paseando la mirada de forma desconfiada, desde la joven vestida en un traje de vampiro que le era conocida, hasta el cúmulo de adolescentes moviéndose en masa hacía la mansión.

—¿Ten mucho cuidado de acuerdo?— dijo la rusa en tono preocupado junto a un suspiro.

—Está bien, luego nos iremos con la pareja de su hermana en su coche.

La oji azul asintió en acuerdo y dejó ir a la menor con su amiga.

—Te preocupas de más.— comentó la pelirroja observando como desaparecía el grupo por el camino de tierra hasta el edificio.

—Prefiero preocuparme de más que preocuparme de menos.— le contestó con la mirada perdida.— Bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿vamos tirando?

—Sí, sí consigues que Umi salga del coche sí.— Eri giro la cabeza a donde apuntaba el dedo de la pelirroja y se lamentó profundamente.

Luego de tres cuartos de hora llenos de forcejeos, discusiones y suplicas, entre otras cosas, Eri consiguió cerrar el coche con Umi fuera de él mientras era retenida por Maki.

—Oh vamos dejarlo ya. ¡Umiiii!— dijo en un último grito Maki al límite de sus fuerzas.

—Relájate, quieres.— Eri se sostuvo la cabeza con pesadez.— Estas muy tensa.— Umi dejo de forcejear y agachó la cabeza como un perrito lamentándose por su travesura después de haber sido reñido.

—Ya pero...— la oji miel se pasó una mano por la nuca y le dirigió una mirada tímida a la mayor.— ...no quiero que ocurra lo de la última vez.

Tanto la oji azul como la pelirroja le regresaron la mirada de forma comprensiva.

—Eso no va a volver ocurrir. Esta vez no conmigo y Maki aquí.— alentó la rubia mientras llevaba ambas manos a los costados de su cintura.

—Eri tiene razón. Deja de torturarte por eso porque créeme, hiciste bien en partirle la cara a ese desgraciado.— apoyó las palabras de la rusa con un tono insistente y a la vez reconfortante.

Umi no dijo nada, solo se deshizo del agarre de Maki y camino en dirección a la mansión bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas. Apenas avanzó tres pasos giro la cabeza revelando un bonito sonrojo cubriendo parte de sus mejillas y orejas mientras, sus facciones eran remarcadas por la resignación.

—Solo...— suspiro.— No hagan ninguna burrada.— la peliazul sabía que para sus amigas era prácticamente imposible siempre y cuando el alcohol estuviera de por medio, sobre todo para la menor del grupo, sin embargo, tampoco perdía mucho sí lo intentaba.

—¿Porque nos tratas cómo salvajes?— inquirió rápidamente Eri en un tono rozando la indignación y la diversión.

—Porque lo eres.— fueron las prontas palabras de la pelirroja haciéndose la desentendida.— No intentes meterme en el mismo saco.— añadió para desgracia de la rubia y para gracia de la oji miel.

—¡Ey! Te recuerdo q-...— Eri miro la mano extendida frente a su cara.

—Lo siento, no me interesa.— dijo con simpleza lo que hizo que Umi, no pudiendo aguantar más, se echó a reír cortando con cualquier tipo de respuesta.

La rusa poso la mirada en su amiga secándose unas cuantas lágrimas que se asomaban por el borde del ojo por lo que relajó la mirada y ensancho su boca en un sonrisa. Mientras Maki solo se encogió de hombros y puso una leve sonrisa de lado, alternando la mirada entre sus dos amigas.

Con el ambiente más calmado y menos tenso por parte de Eri, siguieron el camino de tierra hasta la mansión, donde les aguardaba un gran portón puesto de adorno como la puerta principal, custodiada por un hombre y una mujer vestidos de un hombre lobo y un zombie respectivamente. Para los ojos de Eri, solo eran los vigías principales de los muchos que habrían mezclados entre la multitud de gente repartida dentro y fuera de la casa.

—Sean bienvenidas a nuestro castillo.— pronuncio la mujer en cuanto tuvo al trio al frente mientras hacía una reverencia.

—Nuestro amo se alegra de tener más invitados.— le siguió el hombre con su tono profundo y sorpresivamente sombrío.— Por favor. Adelante.

De las tres Maki fue la que tomo la iniciativa de entrar sin titubear, cosa que para Eri quien teme a la oscuridad y Umi que sentía la mirada de alguien clavada en su espalda les fue sumamente difícil dar el primer paso. Tras pasar el gran portón un pequeño sendero ascendía por una de las colinas en _zig-zag_ hasta mezclarse con los primeros grupos que se habían quedado en el jardín-cementerio con una música ligera de fondo.

—Es bastante espacioso a decir verdad.— comentó la pelirroja sin dejar de virar a su alrededor con ojos analíticos.

—Es más que eso.— le reclamó la peliazul con los nervios de punta.— ¡Por dios, Maki!— exhaló sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano.

—¿Que? Pero sí es cierto.— se defendió como pudo la menor.

Mientras sus amigas discutían sobre lo que era moderado para un rico y lo que era exagerado para una persona normal, Eri fue dejando un espacio entre ellas cada vez más grande. La rusa temía a la oscuridad, eso era cierto pero sí debía de elegir entre escuchar las discusiones entre Maki y Umi o quedarse en un camino por lo general alumbrado por algunos focos; la idea de quedarse andado por el tenue camino bajo la luz de la luna no parecía tan mala idea, continuaba habiendo luz después de todo.

—Supongo que aquí nos separamos.— se dijo a sí misma en un murmullo sofocado por el susurrar de los árboles a su alrededor.

Con cada paso que avanzaba el cúmulo de personas en la entrada se le hacía más claro, hasta el punto de entretenerse contando cuantos zombies se hallaban en ese lugar. Una ligera carcajada escapó sin pudor por su boca en cuanto una idea fugaz cruzo por su mente, una idea que implicaba una ligera comparación entre sus amigas al despertar y los zombies aquí presentes. Eri anduvo por la multitud hasta llegar a las puertas de la mansión abiertas por completo, invitando a pasar por ellas a cualquiera que fuera el valiente de adentrarse en el oscuro pasillo de la entrada. La oji azul cielo miro como el pasillo era engullido por la oscuridad, en ese momento maldijo a sus dos amigas por haberse olvidado de ella y se juró que lo pagarían bien caro.

—¡Onee-chan~!— el peso extra en su espalda la hizo trastabilla unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras un chirrido agudo era ahogado por sus dientes fuertemente apretados.

—A-A-Alisa.— pronunció medio grito cuando pudo girar sobre su eje.

—¿Tú también vas a entrar?— pregunto con su inocente mirada repasando la entrada.— ¿No está muy oscuro?

Eri se encogió de hombros mientras su mirada viajaba de lado a lado de forma inquieta. Alisa, quien se dio cuenta de ello, puso ambas manos a los lados de las mejillas de su hermana y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Como sí de un hechizo se tratara la mayor sintió como una ola de calma fue apoderándose de su ser devolviéndole el uso de razón.

—Perdona por esto.— se disculpó apenada.— Seguro que te resulta bastante patético que tu hermana aún le tema a la oscuridad.— Alisa negó sin apartar las manos de las mejillas de Eri.

—Eso no es cierto.— hizo un mohín que a la más alta le resulto adorable.— Ahora vamos dentro. Umi-san y Maki-san entraron hace nada.

La mayor se dejó guiar hasta el salón principal de la casa, donde la aglomeración de personas en aquella enorme habitación superaba con creces a la de fuera. La música a todo volumen quebró los oídos de ambas jóvenes y las escasas luces centellearon sin remordimiento por todo el lugar, creando un efecto impresionante.

—Alisa.— la llamó intentando que su voz no fuera sofocada por el escándalo.— ¿Puedo saber dónde vamos?— la nombrada paro su andar y señalo las escaleras de la derecha que ascendían hasta una plataforma junto a una habitación contigua, lo que hizo que Eri alzara una ceja confundida.

—Tú sígueme.— fueron las escasas palabras gritadas por la menor, la cual volvía a tirar del brazo de la mayor.

Una vez pasada la masa de personas ambas hermanas subieron hasta la plataforma y entraron a un habitación algo más pequeña donde la música era más relajada y menos dolorosa para sus pobres cabezas adoloridas. Los orbes azules resplandecieron en contraste con la luz azulada que bañaba la pista de baile y la decoración andrajosa. Alisa suspiro aliviada parando sus pasos cerca de la barra y volteo a ver a Eri que no dejaba de mirar a todos lados.

—Aquí estaremos mejor.— pronunció.— Umi-san y Maki-san deben de estar vagando por aquí.— le aclaro la menor soltándole el brazo.— Voy a ir a buscar a Yukiho, nos vemos Onee-chan.— Eri le dio un mirada comprensiva y se despido con la mano.

En cuanto la perdió de vista la rusa se acercó a la barra y se sentó en uno de los muchos taburetes vacíos con la mirada fija en la pista. Aún que no viera a sus amigas tenía el presentimiento que se encontraban bien, por ello se dedicó a relajarse mientras tomaba algo de Vodka en la barra.

* * *

—¡Aaaah!

—¡Aaaaah! Espe-... ¡Honoka!— una mirada de reclamo le fue dada a la más baja de parte de la oji verde que tuvo que sostenerse de una de las mesas de comida para no caer.

—Tsubasa-chan perdimos a Nico-chan.— dijo la pelinaranja ignorante a la agitación de la mayor.

—No perdimos a nadie.— suspiró.— Kotori-san a ido a por la bebida y Nico-san se fue a atender una llamada.— Honoka hizo el intento de volver a hablar, siendo callada por la mano de su novia.— Tampoco perdimos a nuestra brujita.

—Oh.— atinó a asentir lentamente, a lo que Tsubasa se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.— Entonces vamos a buscar a Kotori-chan hace rato que se ha ido.

Sin dejar espació al reclamo Honoka tiro de la mano de la oji verde de vuelta al bullicio de gente en la pista de baile. Tras un cuarto de hora buscando, ambas chicas pudieron encontrar a su amiga cerca de unas mesas colocadas al fondo en el lugar más oscuro de la sala. A medida que se acercaban Tsubasa pudo distinguir la silueta de dos personas más paradas frente a la joven, al parecer, discutiendo de algo que no logro entender.

—L-lo siento pero es que...— Kotori hizo un ademán de andar siendo detenida por la más alta.

—Nada de eso. Vamos, seguro que no se molestan.

A cada paso que daban Tsubasa fruncía más el ceño, molesta con quienes fueran esas personas que no dejaban a su amiga en paz. Su mirada verde se clavó amenazante en esas dos siluetas y, de una zancada, se interpuso entre los dos bandos, sorprendiendo a todas.

—Disculpa.— dijo tajante mientras miraba a los dos encapuchados, que por lo poco de sus facciones al descubierto, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de dos chicas.— Pero me temo que...

Antes de poder acabar la risa de la más baja detuvo a Kira de continuar con su rechazo educado.

—Perdón, perdón.— la joven hizo un ademán de secarse las lágrimas a la vez que se retiraba la capucha y dejaba al descubierto su cabello castaño y el color violeta en sus ojos.— Es que eso es algo extraño viniendo de Tsubasa.— añadió sin parar de reír.

—Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo.— asintió la otra figura revelando su rostro maduro y sus característicos ojos rasgados.

—¡Anju, Erena!— se quejó la joven.— Podrían haber avisado que vendrían.

—Perdónanos, muchas cosas pasaron.— se disculpó Anju con las palmas juntas a la altura de la boca a modo de disculpa.

—Erena-san, Anju-san.— Honoka acorto los pocos pasos que le quedaban en una zancada, poniéndose a la altura de su novia.— Tiempo sin vernos.

—Lo mismo digo Kousaka-san.— respondió Erena con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Ustedes no estaban en el extranjero?— intervino Kotori acercándose a las chicas de forma más amistosa, ganándose las mirada divertida de la más baja.

—Hubo cierto problemilla en la agencia por lo que tuvo que suspender las actividades por lo que queda de mes.— ensancho la sonrisa y Erena ladeó la cabeza como sí se desentendiera del tema.— Así que aquí me tenéis, a la gran Yuuki Anju.— se señaló con orgullo, por lo que Tsubasa no pudo retener una risa nerviosa.

—Ignorad las payasadas de Anju se dio un golpe en la cabeza antes de bajar del avión.— explicó Erena ignorando descaradamente las quejas de su amiga castaña hasta que ésta le halo fuertemente el brazo para abajo y le susurro algo en el oído ante las miradas indiscretas de las restantes.— Creo que de-deberíamos ir a bailar.

Tsubasa pudo haber ignorado dichas palabras y molestarla a su gusto de no ser por el nuevo grito entusiasta a su lado y los tirones en su brazo.

—Bien, bien.— se rindió a regañadientes mientras seguía a Honoka que tiraba de ella y Kotori a la vez.

* * *

La mirada miel de la peliazul viajó de un lado a otro de la barra; pasando desde las múltiples botellas de alcohol reposando en el impoluto estante de cristal hasta su pequeño vasito saturado de un líquido verdoso que resaltaba con el continuo juego de luces de la pista. Umi levanto la cabeza de sus brazos entrelazados y viro a todos lados hasta encontrarse con la mirada violeta de Maki viendo la oscuridad del fondo, lo que le recordó algo bastante importante y que sin embargo, anteriormente, había pasado a segundo término.

—¿Eri... estará bien?— hablo en un tono ligeramente adormilado que llamo la atención de la pelirroja.

—Posiblemente.— respondió con cierto tono desinteresado mientras se bebía de un trago lo poco que le quedaba de licor.— Espérame, voy a ir a por ella.

De haber estado en sus cinco sentidos Umi la hubiera detenido, sin embargo lo que más deseaba en ese momento era quedarse allí, quieta, escuchando la música mientras su dedo índice golpeaba la mesa al compás. Los minutos se sintieron eternos. Ya había pasado una hora y Maki aún no regresaba. A su lado descansaban dos vasillos de licor vacíos, pues parecía que solo el dulce sabor del ardiente líquido verdoso bajando por su garganta era lo único que podía aliviar su preocupación. Para cuando la peli azul decidió parar con la bebida, a su lado descasaban tres vasos completamente vacíos y de no haber sido por la mano de alguien deteniendo la mano con la que había hecho el ademán de pedir, hubiera pedido un cuarto.

—D-Detente, por favor.— Umi ensancho los ojos pudiendo reconocer aquel tono de voz que se le hacía tan conocido y a la vez ajeno.

Giro la cabeza subiendo poco a poco por el brazo desnudo de la chica hasta encontrarse con la mirada ámbar suplicando ser escuchada. Un fuerte sonrojo la envolvió por completo mezclándose con el calor del alcohol haciéndose menos notorio.

—Tu… eres…— entrecerró los ojos al sentir como su vista se nublaba por unos instantes.

La peligris se sentó al lado consiente de la mirada de la peliazul y cogió uno de los vasos de la más alta.

—Minami Kotori.— se presentó.— Puede que ahora no lo recuerdes pero nos chocamos esta mañana en las afueras.— Kotori comenzó a jugar con el inexistente líquido el vaso de forma nerviosa.

—Ya veo…— la universitaria se golpeó mentalmente por su momento de "lucidez", lo más seguro es que la cantidad de licor ingerido pudo haber tenido algo que ver con dicha respuesta.— Sonoda Umi. Es un placer… Minami-san.— acabó con una leve sonrisa que volvió a preocupar a la joven de al lado.

—¿T-Te encuentras bien?— Kotori se levantó y paso una mano por la frente de la peliazul, algo que encontró completamente innecesario en cuanto lo hizo y no dudo en reclamarse mentalmente por ello.— Ven vamos a sentarnos allí.

Umi alzo la vista hacía los sofás vacíos en una sala contigua a la que estaban, unida por una puerta. Asintió paulatinamente, intentando pensar con claridad y salir del mar de nubes en el que, posiblemente, se encontraba viajando su mente. Hizo un ademán de poner un pie fuera del taburete cuando un fuerte mareo nublo sus sentidos por lo que, de no haber sido por su acompañante, que pudo reaccionar a tiempo interponiéndose entre ella y el suelo, lo más seguro es que se hubiera venido de bruces contra él.

—Gr-Gracias.— su respiración era entrecortada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su vista se iba nublando de vez en cuando.

—¡Sonoda-san!— la peligris dirigió la cabeza de la oji miel hasta su pecho dándole unos minutos de calma donde ambas olvidaron por completo en donde se encontraban.

Como sí de un conjuro mágico se tratara el malestar que sentía Umi se esfumo con solo sentir la calidez que emanaba aquel cuerpo ajeno. Miro a la más baja que no había dejado de acariciar su cabeza, los recuerdos de su madre se le amontonaron, algunos de forma agradable de otros como dagas envenenadas dirigidas al corazón. Aprovechando su calma, Kotori se separó lentamente de ella y cruzo sus brazos, guiándola lentamente al salón vacío.

Una vez dentro la oji ámbar la ayudo a sentarse al mismo tiempo que ella se sentaba a su lado y tomaba de la cabeza azul para recostarla en los pliegues de la falda de su disfraz, por supuesto la oji miel trató de zafarse de las intenciones de la chica no obstante el cansancio la dejo a merced de cualquiera, en este caso de Kotori.

Ya fuera por su estado o por lo cómodo que encontró las piernas en las que estaba apoyada su cabeza, la estudiante de literatura se dejó mimar mientras se centraba en calmar el endemoniado dolor que le martilleaba la cabeza insistentemente.

—¿Estas segura de que no estoy siendo una molestia Minami-san?— pregunto Umi pasado un tiempo.

La aludida le dio una mirada alentadora desde su posición y siguió acariciando los mechones azules de forma apacible.

—Tómalo como una disculpa por lo de esta mañana.— le sonrió.

Umi asintió lentamente, debatiéndose entre soltar el repertorio de preguntas que tenía para la peligris o no. Trago saliva y se adentró a probar suerte.

—Tengo ciertas dudas sobre ti… ¿puedo?— Minami asintió cediéndole el paso.— ¿Siempre eres así de amable con todos?

Algo dentro de la oji ámbar dio un vuelco al escuchar dichas palabras formuladas por quien descansaba en su regazo. Kotori podía jurar que su cara se encontraba igual de roja que la de su acompañante que había ladeado el rostro de la vergüenza. Estaba atónita ni ella misma se lo podía explicar.

—Bu-bueno no con todos.— respondió nerviosa.

—¿Entonces por qué conmigo sí?— ciertamente ni Umi sabía dónde quería llegar con ese tipo de preguntas, solo que así lo sentía.

—Tampoco lo se.— se sinceró, rascando detrás de la oreja a Umi por lo que le sacó un tierno ronroneo.—Pero dime ¿qué hacías bebiendo tanto en la barra?— inquirió con curiosidad.

—¿Esperar?— Umi la miro interrogante y Kotori no pudo sino reír.— No. Es enserio. Estaba esperando a unas amigas.— a pesar de su máscara de seriedad, la sonrisa de la chica de orbes ámbar le había gustado demasiado por lo que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Lo-lo siento.— se disculpó secándose un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.— Contestaste de la misma manera en que lo hacía alguien muy especial para mí.

La peliazul sintió unas ganas tremendas de disculparse, y así lo hizo; aun si no sabía del 'porque'. Lo único que quería era regresarle la sonrisa a esa hermosa chica porque, desde su punto de vista la nostalgia no era digna de remarcar tan bellas facciones.

—Perdón.— Kotori la miro con un rastro de asombro.— Yo...— pronuncio en un intento de explicar el porqué de su repentina disculpa.— Creo que te ves mejor con una sonrisa en la cara.— con dichas palabras la cara de Umi se calentó estallando en un sonrojo comparable al rojo de los tomates o como decía Eri, como el pelo de Maki.

Un silencio bastante incomodo se formó entre las dos chicas abochornadas por la situación. Mientras Umi se reclamaba que ella no era así y culpaba al alcohol de ello, Kotori buscaba donde esconder su vergüenza; nunca nadie que no fuera amigos y/o familia se lo había dicho por lo que no supo cómo actuar y se limitó en una pequeña palabra en agradecimiento.

—Gr-gracias Sonoda-san.

—No hay de que.— en ese momento agradeció los efectos de los tres vasos de licor porque de no ser así se hubiera desmayado hace tiempo.

* * *

Maki siguió andando por las distintas habitaciones con cualquier tipo de iluminación por escasa que fuera. Como era bien sabido Eri le temía a la oscuridad, por lo que cualquier sala sin nada o con solo la luz de la luna iluminando estaba fuera de discusión. Su recorrido había comenzado por la planta baja hasta la tercera, iba a rendirse cuando recordó el jardín-cementerio y salió de la mansión a paso apresurado.

Al salir fuera una pequeña brisa acarició su piel expuesta, lo cual lo agradeció. Se había pasado más de una hora y media buscándola, más le valía a Eri estar en el jardín o de lo contrario lo pagaría. La pelirroja siguió andando por los distintos senderos encontrándose por el camino con un par de graciosos intentando asustarla, cosa que no pasó, por contra fue Maki quien los espanto con su penetrante mirada homicida. En cuanto los tuvo fuera de su campo de visión chasco la lengua con fastidio y prosiguió su búsqueda con solo un pensamiento rondando por su mente: Eri lo iba a lamentar.

—¡Por dios! ¿Cómo pudo perderse?— Maki se agarró la frente con una mano en un momento de desespero.

—¡Idiota!

Por acto reflejo Maki giro la cabeza en dirección a quien fuera que hubo gritado, recibiendo de lleno un golpe en la frente que la hizo trastabillar. Por inercia la oji violeta alargar la mano y milagrosamente pudo tomar el dispositivo al vuelo. Para cuando pudo recuperarse del golpe su mirada enfocó a una joven con complejo de cría, con su pelo negro atado en dos coletas por dos listones junto a unas orejas de gato rosa, poseedora de unos intensos ojos carmín que la miraban de forma indescifrable.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?!— obviamente la menor había llegado a su límite y que le lanzaran el celular sin razón alguna había acabado por colmar su paciencia.

Por supuesto la joven pelinegra frunció el ceño molesta y borro todo tipo de disculpa que le fuera a dar; por impertinente según ella. A cambio, le arrebato el dispositivo de la mano, a pesar de que se sentía impresionada con la hazaña de la pelirroja, y dio media vuelta sin mediar palabra.

—¡Tu enana!

La aludida paro su andar y miro a la más alta con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Que me has dicho?!— inquirió deshaciéndose del poco espacio entre ellas en una zancada.

—Lo que has escuchado, E-N-A-N-A.— deletreo sosteniéndole la mirada, ambas llenas de irritación.

—Tú…— se acercó más amenazando con abalanzarse sobre Maki quien, a pesar de ver las intenciones, no se encontraba dispuesta a ceder.— ¡Tomate con patas!

—¡Niña de primaria!

—¡Ojos rasgados!

—¡Chibi!

—¡Amargada!

—¡Ególatra!

—¡Maleducada!

Las miradas de ambas se enzarzaron en una lucha eterna por el dominio y la razón de sus dueñas, creando un tenso escenario en el que cualquiera que osara interrumpir se vería succionado por la ira de ambas chicas.

—Eso no está bien.— la dulce voz de alguien más causo una conmoción en ambas.— Nicochi~— por inercia la mencionada se tapó los pechos olvidando por completo su rabieta con Maki.

Confundida por el rápido cambio de actitud de la pelinegra, Nishikino se obligó a darle una repasada a la recién llegada la cual vestía en un traje de brujita con su escoba y su gorro cónico en la cabeza. Cuando su mirada violeta se enfocó en los ojos turquesa de la pelimorado un escalofrío recorrió de forma ascendente su espalda.

—Disculpa a mi amiga tiene serios problemas de egoí-...

—¡NOZOMI!

Antes de que ninguna de las presentes pudiera hacer o decir algo más, Nico se llevó a la mencionada lejos, muy lejos, de la pelirroja quien se encontraba bastante confundida.

—¿Que fue eso?

* * *

Mirara por donde mirara no pudo reconocer a sus dos amigas entre el pelotón de disfraces, todo aquel que fuera con mascara estaba fuera de cuestión, lo que la dejaba con tres cuartos de los presentes. Eri suspiro. Hacía poco que había abandonado la barra para mezclarse con la gente de la pista. Durante su recorrido fue parada por muchos, mayormente chicas, en un intento de ligue que cayó en saco roto al verse sobrepasados por la densidad de la universitaria.

—¡Te encontré!

El fuerte agarre en su muñeca la hizo detenerse en seco para luego girar la mitad del cuerpo en dirección al sujeto. El azul de sus ojos dio de lleno al amenazador color violeta de la pelirroja la cual parecía haber salido de correr una maratón.

—¿Ocurre algo, Maki?— Eri espero expectante por la respuesta de su amiga que parecía estallar en cualquier momento.— Tien-...

—¡SÍ! Tengo una marca roja en la frente.— señalo en el mismo punto en el que señalaba la mayor bastante aturdida.— Te he estado buscando por todos lados durante tres hora. ¡TRES HORAS!— Eri la miro con algo de miedo puesto que fuera cual fuera la causa ella lo iba a pagar.— Por tu culpa una enana ególatra con complejo de loli me ha lanzado su celular a la cabeza, unos imbéciles me han intentado asustar y te puedo confirmar que acabó de perder a Umi.

La rusa abrió la boca en un intento por preguntar por el caso del celular en su frente, no obstante la cerró de inmediato cuando supo que sí tocaba ese tema acabaría por matarla ahí mismo.

—E-entiendo.— dijo cuidadosamente.— Vayamos a pedir algo. Necesitas un buen trago.

Sin dejar tiempo al reclamo Eri la tomo por los hombros y se la llevo a dicho sitio casi arrastras. Para cuando pudo sentar a la oji violeta en uno de los taburetes la rubia se adentró a preguntar mientras su amiga bebía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo es eso que perdiste a Umi?

—Pues eso.— gruño de mala gana.— La deje bebiendo en la barra y cuando volví, ya no estaba.— acabó de explicar así como también termino con su primera cerveza.

Eri se limitó a asentir mientras veía a Maki beber más rápido de lo normal.

—Mañana no podrás levantarte.— ante lo dicho la aludida alterno la vista entre su cerveza y las botellas de enfrente.

—Bien.— para suerte de Ayase la oji violeta dejo de lado la jarra de cristal y volteo el taburete hacía la oscuridad.— Ahora dime. ¿Cómo nos hacemos para encontrarla?

—Llamarla.— la oji azul sacó su celular del bolsillo ante la atenta mirada homicida de la más baja, por lo que sin esperar a que la saltara fue retrocediendo poco a poco mientras buscaba en su agenda de contactos el número de la peliazul.

Cuando lo hubo encontrado presionó el icono de llamada y se lo puso en el oído a la espera de que, con un poco de suerte, Umi lograra cogerlo. Tres pitidos consecutivos resonaron en su oído cuando la oji miel decidió descolgar. Eri estuvo apuntó de decir algo sin embargo todo cambio cuando sonó una voz dulce y apacible al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Umi dónde está?— el ceño de la rusa se frunció denotando la confusión y la desconfianza a la vez.

—Err... No. Ella... Sonoda-san se encuentra descansando.— la voz de la chica sonó titubeante ante la fria voz de Eri.

—¿Puedo hablar con ella?— la interrogó presionándose el puente de la nariz intentando encajar piezas.

—Cl-Claro.

Unos ligeros golpes sonaron por el auricular, golpes que la mayor pudo descifrar que estaba pasándole el dispositivo a alguien. Para cuando pararon la cansada voz de la oji miel se dejo escuchar así como muchos otros quejidos y chasquidos de molestia.

—Umi...— suspiro.— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Hmm... Pudiera estar mejor.— al otro lado se escuchó un ligero quejido y un par de reclamos provenientes de la joven desconocida.— Bebí demasiado eso es todo. ¿Te encontraste ya con Maki?

—Hace nada.— por inercia su vista viajo a la pelirroja con la cabeza estampada en la mesa y otra cerveza nueva en su mano. Eri sudo frio y regreso a su conversación.— Dime donde estas y vamos para allá.

Tras las indicaciones de la peliazul Eri cogió a Maki como pudo y se la llevo a la sala de descansos que le había indicado. Mientras sostenía a Maki por la cintura y con un brazo pasando por su cuello, Eri hizo malabares para lograr abrir la puerta, entrar y volver a cerrar.

—Dios... ¿Cuánto bebieron ustedes dos?— las miradas bastante parecidas se clavaron en ella; una con algo de gracia otra con sorpresa por tal hazaña.

La peliazul se sonrojo en respuesta. Estar con alguien más mientras era regañada era algo sumamente vergonzoso y que justamente fuera Kotori, no lo ponía más fácil para todo su adormilado ser.

—Eso fue... Eso fue...— las orejas se le enrojecieron aún más ante las caricias de la peligris en su cabeza.— Esp-... Minami-san.

—Entiendo. Fue culpa mía.— la oji azul alzó la mano declarándose culpable. Umi no estaba para una discusión y ella tampoco por lo que lo dejo en paz por el resto de la noche, por su bien y por el de ella.— Tengo pensado volver ya ¿sí quieres voy a dejar a Maki y luego vuelvo a por ti?— Umi le dio un rápido vistazo a la oji ámbar antes de contestar.

—Cl-claro. Es mejor terminar por hoy.— afirmó.

A pesar de querer estar un poco más con Kotori no podía retenerla por más tiempo, lo más probable es que sus amigas también la estuvieran buscando por todos lados. Y, teniendo en cuenta lo recién ocurrido y las horas transcurridas, Umi lo decidió así por el bien de ambas.

—Te esperamos fuera de la mansión.

Empujando a Maki para que se mantuviera en pie, Eri consiguió que la ardua batalla contra la puerta que le impedía el paso se abriera con más facilidad, volviendo a dejar impresionadas a las únicas conscientes en esa zona, o al menos semiconsciente.

—Increíble.— el asombro en la voz de la peligris era bastante notorio por lo que pudo arrancar de la boca de la más alta un par de risillas ahogadas.

—Genes de ruso.— dicho eso la mayor reemprendió su caminar al lugar acordado dejando atrás a las restantes.

Una vez consiguió salir de toda la muchedumbre así como también pasar aquel oscuro pasillo que para su suerte tuvieron que iluminar por los múltiples accidentes, Ayase hizo que la pelirroja, con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, se subiera en su espalda.

Cuando hubo cruzado la puerta de entrada el frío viento de la noche calo en sus pobres brazos y piernas desnudas por lo que su cuerpo tembló como gelatina por un momento. Los orbes azules se posaron en el ancho cielo adornado por múltiples estrellas que le otorgaban un brillo único. La fascinación en el brillo de sus ojos no se hizo esperar; no sabía ni cómo ni porque, de lo único que estaba segura era que el cielo tenía algo de más que le hacía verse deslumbrante ese día.

—Son muy bellas ¿verdad?

Una mano enguantada señalando algo en concreto cruzó por su campo de visión. Curiosa, ladeó levemente la cabeza siguiendo el brazo hasta una joven parada a un par de pasos cerca suyo. Los orbes azules analizaron minuciosamente a la chica, desde del gorrito cónico de bruja pasando por el ceñido traje morado unido a otra pieza por unos cordones por la parte del abdomen hasta las medias negras junto a los zapatos de tacón.

—Tienen algo especial.— fue la escasa contestación que le dio. Por otro lado la pelimorado se río sutilmente por tan desconfiada respuesta.

—Se avecina algo incierto y las constelaciones lo presienten.— concluyó y se fue tal y como vino dejando una estela de misterio tras su partida.

La rubia la hubiera seguido con la mirada de no ser porque el peso extra en su hombro hizo que cortara el contacto.

—¿Eri?

—Oh... Umi.— atino a decir ocultando su nerviosismo mientras no dejaba de pasear la mirada de forma inquieta por el suelo bajo sus pies.

—¿Oye, te pasa algo?— preguntó darse cuenta de los nervios de su amiga.

—Sí.— se tensó.— Por cierto ¿Quién era esa chica?— evadió la mayor con una ligera sonrisa remarcando sus finos labios.

Umi lo hubiera seguido presionando sin embargo decidió explicarle sobre Minami con lo poco de razonamiento que le quedaba. Durante el trayecto se lo pasaron en un cómodo silencio en el que de vez en cuando alguna comentaba algo. Al llegar al estacionamiento la oji azul recostó a Maki en los asientos de detrás con ayuda de Umi quien después se sentó en el lugar del copiloto. En eso Eri rodeo el coche y se subió en el asiento del piloto.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse sumió a ambas chicas en un silencio sepulcral el cual fue roto por el sonoro suspiro de la rusa apoyada con la frente en el volante. Después de unos minutos de tranquilidad la mayor introdujo las llaves y arranco el deportivo a marcha rápida para llegar cuanto antes mejor.

* * *

 **Notas Autor: Sí nunca te han lanzado el celular en la cabeza, eso es que no es amor del bueno. (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

 **Att: Nishikino Maki**

Bueno pasó a dejar esto por aquí y me largo, estoy en semana de exámenes y mañana tengo 3 exámenes **(╥_╥).**

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia y/o aclaración es bienvenido.

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel:** Jajaja a partir del siguiente capítulo se viene la pareja principal por lo que agárrate fuerte. Muchas gracias por comentar y nos vemos XD

 **Gabi kahio pierce:** Tomo tu consejo en cuenta. Muchas gracias por comentar, no siempre se reciben este tipo de comentarios así que, una vez más, gracias :D ¡Saludos!

 **AdrienneHe:** Siento el retaso pero aquí lo tienes. Gracias por comentar.

 **Arf-Chan:** Jajajja gracias espero cumplir con tus expectativas :)

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

Eri levantó los brazos al aire despojándose del sueño restante que entumecía sus extremidades. Cogió la taza de chocolate y la sorbió poco a poco sintiendo la calidez del chocolate bajando por su cuello e inundando su estómago con lentitud.

Se podría decir que, para ella, Halloween ya había llegado a su fin. En la mañana el mismo profesor al que le gastaron tremenda broma le envió un mensaje por correo comentándole que la fecha de entrega se avanzaría hasta este mismo día. Por supuesto Eri no tuvo ninguna objeción con ello y le envió un mensaje de vuelta. Después de echar un vistazo en la habitación, decidido ir ella sola a entregar las redacciones puesto que obviamente sus amigas estaban indispuestas en lo que restaba de día.

Cuando acabó con su chocolate, dejo la taza a un lado y se fue a cambiar para ir a la universidad a entregar ese dichoso trabajo que tantas horas les había quitado en sus tres días de descanso. Un tiempo después Eri salió con la mochila en la que llevaba los trabajos en una mano y la otra una chaqueta con la que abrigarse en caso de ser necesario. Cogió las llaves del deportivo y bajo hasta el garaje donde lo guardaba todo el tiempo; por nada en el mundo lo hubiera dejado fuera, menos cuando, prácticamente, toda la ciudad estaba declarada en estado caótico por ser el último día del Halloween Event.

Eri condujo por las calles menos transitadas en las que tuvo que dar más vueltas de las necesarias para no ser engullida por el cúmulo de gente de fuera. Al llegar dejo estacionado el auto cerca de la entrada junto a otro deportivo blanco y marchó a paso apresurado por los pasillos hasta el despacho de Nishigaki. Durante su trayecto a dicho sitio Eri pudo observar como otros alumnos habían sido citados de igual manera que ella; ya fuera para entregar trabajos de último tiempo o bien alguna que otra cuestión sobre la materia.

Una vez allí llamo a la puerta con los nudillos y espero a que el hombre le abriera. Al poco tiempo Eri pudo reconocer la autoritaria voz del hombre cediéndole el paso desde el otro lado. Sin espera entro dentro y cerró la puerta encarando al hombre serio de enfrente con una expresión parecida.

—Ayase-san me alegra verla de nuevo.— Nishigaki paseo la mirada buscando a otras dos personas que obviamente no se encontraban presentes.— ¿Qué hay de Sonoda-san y Nishikino-san?

—Ellas han tenido un percance y no han podido venir.— le explico dejando los portafolios apilados en una sola columna encima de la mesa.

—Por esta vez queda todo olvidado.— dijo.— No obstante, que no vuelva ocurrir o la próxima vez no creo ser tan benévolo con ustedes.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Ayase decidió por responder para poder irse cuanto antes.

—Claro.

Nishigaki le hizo un par de señas para que se retirara a pesar de su inconformidad con la escasa contestación de Eri. Por otro lado la rusa ignoro el rostro insatisfecho de su profesor y se marchó del despacho sin medir palabra, solo con ligeros movimientos educados como una reverencia o un asentimiento de cabeza.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora paseando por el edificio. Después de haber hablado con Nishigaki, decidió ir a hablar con otros profesores sobre las pocas dudas que le quedaban sobre las clases anteriores. Una vez hubo acabado con todo Eri volvió al estacionamiento encontrándose con tres personas curioseando su auto, dos de espaldas a ella y otra de perfil observando con gran detenimiento.

—¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?— la mayor paseo la vista por las tres chicas hasta reconocer a una en concreto, lo que hizo que su tono frívolo en la voz desapareciera y cambiara lugares por una más "amable".

—Bonito Koenigsegs CCX.— hablo quien se encontraba de perfil.— Motor V8 trasero de 4,7 L, transmisión manual de 6 velocidades…— enumero con una chispa de emoción en sus ojos verdes.

—Veo que sabes de coches.— dijo Eri viendo a la oji verde que aún no le regresaba la mirada.

—Lo suficiente.— la castaña giro la cabeza a un lado.— Kira Tsubasa.— le tendió la mano y Eri la estrecho.

—Ayase Eri.

Para cuando ambas se soltaron las manos, las dos restantes habían dejado de curiosear y ahora sus miradas se habían centrado en ellas.

—Oh, cierto. Ellas son Kousaka Honoka y Minami Kotori.— presento respectivamente.

Las miradas de Minami y Ayase se cruzaron y ambas se dieron una ligera sonrisa. Ya con más confianza Kotori dio un paso al frente, quedando a un par de pasos de la más alta descolocando a su mejor amiga.

—Así que Minami-san ¿eh?— repitió y Kotori lo confirmo.— Muchas gracias por ayudar a Umi ayer.— expresó.

—¿La conoces?— Honoka le mando una mirada a su mejor amiga que no tardo en contestar.

—Algo así.— afirmó con un dedo apoyado en el mentón de forma pensativa.— ¿Cómo se encuentra Sonoda-san?

—Digamos que mejor de lo esperado.— dijo mientras sacaba el celular para ver la hora, encontrándose con un mensaje de su hermana pidiéndole que la pasara a buscar. Por ello Eri tuvo que despedirse de las tres chicas y salir con algo de prisa, ya que tenía pensado ir a por un par de ingredientes para la comida antes de volver e ir con Alisa no era una opción.

Una vez dejo estacionado el coche en su sitio la rubia entro al súper a paso apresurado pero sin correr, compró las cuatro cosas que necesitaba en un tiempo récord y las dejo a los pies de los asientos de atrás. Ya de camino a la casa de la amiga de su hermana Eri se dio el placer de encender la radio y ponerse a escuchar música mientras conducía al mismo tiempo que llevaba el compás con su dedo índice en los momentos que le tocaba esperar en un semáforo.

Luego de torcer a la izquierda por una de las calles del barrio la rusa pudo divisar a su hermana a un par de cuadras esperando su llegada mientras se entretenía hablando con Yukiho. Cuando la vio acercarse ambas jóvenes dejaron de lado su charla amena y esperaron a que la mayor parara el auto.

—Buenos días Onee-chan.— la saludo en un tono infantil que le saco una ligera risilla.

—Buenos días a las dos.— contesto apoyándose en la ventanilla mientras Alisa dejaba su mochila en el maletero.— Espero que lo hayan pasado bien.

—Sí, estuvo muy bien.— comentó la castaña de forma amistosa.— Alisa estuvo toda la noche hablando de lo genial que es su hermana mayor.— añadió con una sonrisa burlesca.

—¡Yukiho!— se quejó la aludida desde el otro lado del coche.

—Puedo imaginármelo. Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella Yukiho-san.

—No hay de que Ayase-san.— acabó por decir Yukiho despidiéndose de ambas con la mano.

Durante el camino de regreso Alisa se dedicó a tararear las múltiples canciones de la radio bajo gran parte de la atención de la mayor la cual no hizo sino esbozar una gran sonrisa.

—¿Tan buena fue la noche?— inquirió Eri parando el tarareo de la menor.

—Sí.— sonrió.— Sabes ayer vi a alguien igual que la chica misteriosa de mi sueño.— le comento con cierto tono de inocencia.

—¿Es en serio?— lo dudó la mayor picando a la rubia menor.— Pensé que no te acordabas. Estabas tan dormida…— por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Alisa hizo un puchero indignada, algo que se le antojo gracioso.

—Onee-chan.— replico sin saber que más decir.

—Ya llegamos.— indico señalando la puerta trasera del garaje.

Alisa se dio un momento para ver a su alrededor encontrándose con que ya habían llegado al garaje privado de su hermana. Así que resignada bajo del coche agarro sus cosas mientras Eri se encargaba de la compra, y se fue por la puerta indicada sin medir palabra con la rusa mayor que solo pudo soltar un par de risas nerviosas como arrepentimiento.

—Tal vez me pase.— se dijo.

Eri siguió los pasos de su hermana hasta el bloque de apartamentos una vez se aseguró que todo estaba bien cerrado. Al entrar se fue a dejar las bolsas en la cocina al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba a un lado. Se arremangó las mangas hasta los codos y comenzó a poner la compra en su sitio, lo cual se llevó un cuarto de hora de su tiempo, tiempo suficiente para que Alisa volviera con ella con algo más de calma a ayudarla con los platos de la cena.

—¿Umi-san y Maki-san tienen resaca?— la menor le dio una mirada de soslayo mientras enjuagaba los platos que le pasaba Eri.

—Sí.— afirmó.

—Eso sí es raro.— comento limpiándose las manos con un trapo en cuanto lavo el último vaso.

—Nee Onee-chan ¿vemos una peli?— la oji azul le dio una mirada y le acarició la cabeza revolviendo levemente el flequillo en el proceso.

—Tú la eliges.

En el rostro de la menor se dibujó una gran sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, sacándole otra a la mayor que no pudo evitar dejar ir un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que a su hermanita. Pero para ella, eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Alisa y por enmendar su tozudez en eventos pasados que de una forma u otra acabaron por afectar a la menor de los Ayase.

* * *

Los penetrantes ojos carmín se clavaron amenazadores en el joven de pelo castaño e intensos ojos azul rey que la miraban con temor mientras su dueño retrocedía todo lo que la persona a su lado le dejaba.

—Yazawa….-san.— no fue pronunciar palabra que la mencionada golpeo la mesa asustando al castaño.

—Vamos, vamos ustedes dos déjenlo ya.— Nozomi hubiera seguido de espectadora de no ser porque realmente el chico la necesitaba sí es que quería salir con vida de esta.— Nicochi, Satoshi-kun ya te dijo que lo sentía, dale un poco de tregua.— le pidió la mayor apenada por el mencionado, recibiendo un chasquido de resignación proveniente de la oji carmín.

—Por esta vez.— Satoshi suspiro aliviado, un alivio que poco le duro cuando la más baja golpeo la mesa una vez más a la vez que se levantaba para irse.— Ándate con ojo porque la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente. Ah, y me debes un celular nuevo.— Nico le mando un último vistazo al chaval y se despidió de una sonriente Nozomi cual se entretenía revolviendo el pelo del castaño de forma juguetona.

Una vez tuvieron a la pelinegra fuera del local Satoshi se permitió descansar en la mesa bajo la atención de Nozomi que aún no sacaba esa sonrisa traviesa de su cara.

—Te lo dije, le caigo mal.— concluyó con cierto tono desalentador, ahogado por sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

—No es eso.— repuso.— Dale tiempo y veras como se acostumbra.— le animó tomando un poco de su refresco.

—Eso espero. Por otro lado, ¿No querías ir a algún lado en particular Nozomi?— el oji azul movió la cabeza a un lado sin levantarla de la mesa.

—Es el último día así que ¿porque no hacemos algo diferente?— respondió de forma elocuente.

—¿Algo diferente?— repitió con un tono inseguro. Sabia de sobras que cuando Nozomi tenía una idea "diferente" podía llegar a ser tan buena como para lanzar cohetes como tan mala para lanzarse por un barranco.— Bien, tú dirás.

Se iba a arrepentir, lo sabía, pero el ver aquella sonrisa y aquel brillo en los ojos turquesa hacía que todo valiera la pena correr el riesgo; después de todo aquel 2% de probabilidad de que todo saliera bien terminaba por ser gratificante de cierta manera.

—Acaban de abrir una nueva tienda de astrología cerca del templo ¿Por qué no nos pasamos a ver que tienen?— propuso.— Eh escuchado que también tienen un servicio de clarividencia.— añadió Nozomi sin dejar de ver el rostro divertido de Satoshi esperando una mala reacción o algo parecido.

—Sí, porque no.— dijo llevándose una patata a la boca.— Siempre te han gustado estas cosas tan extrañas ¿no es cierto?— el castaño rio en cuanto todo el entusiasmo de Toujou fue opacado por la vergüenza cuando la misma se hubo dado cuenta de su propia actitud.

—S-Solo es una idea.— fueron sus prontas palabras para enmendar su error de dejarse llevar, de nuevo.— Que sí tú no quie-…

—Vamos, pero que dices.— le corto frunciendo ambas cejas.— Te dije que fueras más egoísta.— Satoshi termino por picar con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz de Nozomi.— De todas formas no parece una idea de esas alocadas que se le ocurren a Kousaka-san porque sí. Así que supongo que está bien.

—Honoka-chan se enfadara sí te escuchara hablar tan mal de ella.— le regaño con cierto tono rozando la burla.

—Sí, sí.— respondió sin mayor importancia.— Vámonos antes de que nos pille la masa de gente.— concluyo tomando la comanda con el dinero justo para ir a pagar en la barra.

Nozomi lo vio alejarse unos cuantos pasos y suspiro en cuanto le dio la espalda. Miro al cristal viendo pasar más carrozas que la vez anterior, esperando a que el joven volviera y le indicara cuando marchar. Últimamente aquella era su rutina diaria; se sentaba al lado de una ventana y se quedaba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por ella. Nico se lo había recalcado más de una vez y ella la había evadido con sus típicas bromas que hacían que la pelinegra terminara por molestarse por un corto periodo de tiempo.

—Ya está.— la leve sacudida en su hombro hizo que volteara con una sonrisa que no pudo descifrar el castaño.

Ambos anduvieron por las calles contiguas a la central esperando que no hubiera mucho problema hasta llegar al templo donde trabajaba la mayor. Durante el camino apenas pudieron cruzar palabra entre ellos ya fuera por las múltiples interrupciones de chicas jóvenes que se les acercaban con cualquier pretexto, uno más estúpido que otro, para poder hablar con el oji azul.

—Satoshi-kun es popular.

—Sabes que no.— hizo un mohín.— Todo es culpa del estúpido empleo de mi padre.

—No seas así, tu padre se esfuerza mucho por ti.— dijo con una voz maternal que lo calmo de alguna forma.

—¿Te lo dijeron tus cartas?— inquirió sin deshacer el mohín.— Porque dudo de que lo hayas averiguado de otra forma.— continuó.

Nozomi negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé de primera mano.— afirmó.

El castaño decidió no tocar más el tema y volvió a mirar al frente. Por el contrario Nozomi esbozo una ligera sonrisa triunfal que de una forma u otra hizo que Satoshi comenzara a dar zancadas con tal de alejarse de ahí y no recibir las continuas burlas de la oji turquesa.

* * *

A penas hubieron terminado la película ambas hermanas decidieran salir a dar una vuelta hasta que fuera la hora de comer; eso o, que Umi las llamara exigiendo saber lo ocurrido la noche anterior, en todo caso ambas opciones las llevarían de vuelta al apartamento y eso era algo que Alisa no quería por el momento. La menor quería disfrutar unas horas a solas con su hermana; le encantaban sus amigas, en especial la peliazul, pero también le gustaba pasar tiempo solo con su hermana.

—Onee-chan es muy emocional.— expresó en tono cantarín avanzándose unos pasos a Eri.

—Me gusta ponerme en la piel de los personajes.— se excusó la oji azul riendo con nerviosismo.— Siempre, y lo sabes.

—Puede ser.— se rio tomando el brazo de Eri la cual levantó una ceja curiosa por su repentino acercamiento.— Pero una cosa no quita la otra onee-chan.— añadió con su mejor cara de inocencia para desgracia de la universitaria.

—Simplemente no puedo.— suspiro y volteo a ver a su alrededor para situarse.

—Vayamos al templo.— Alisa señalo las escaleras que ascendían hasta dicho sitio.

Una vez arriba Eri sintió como su brazo era jalado por Alisa hasta la caseta donde se encontraba una joven vestida de sacerdotisa vendiendo todo tipo de objetos relacionados con el templo. Lo poco de trayecto hasta llegar junto a la sacerdotisa la oji azul pudo darse cuenta de lo que era que quería con tanto fervor la estudiante como para no descansar después de haber subido las escaleras. Por ello, Eri dio una zancada para estabilizarse e ir a la par con la más baja que de un momento a otro pudo notar como, ahora, era ella la que era llevada casi a la fuerza.

—¿Es este no?— alzó un colgante de un pequeño zorro dorado y Alisa la miro dubitativa intentando procesar lo ocurrido.— Hace tiempo que me lo pediste ¿recuerdas?— la mayor tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltarse a reír.

—¡Harasho!— expresó Alisa cogiendo el colgante entre sus manos con una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie mientras la oji azul pagaba a la sacerdotisa.

Luego de pagar por el objeto bajaron por las escaleras y siguieron su recorrido por las calles. Entre tanto Eri se dedicó a fijarse en las múltiples tiendas y a contar las que no recordaba mientras Alisa le hablaba como una voz en off.

—No me estas escuchando.— replicó cuando se hubo dado cuenta de la ausencia de la más alta.

—¿Eh?— la menor bufo frustrada.

—Entremos en este lugar.— señalo un pequeño local de estilo más bien antiguo con un cartel encima en el que figuraba el nombre de la tienda.

La oji azul trago pesado. El local era relativamente oscuro con solo un par de ventanas por donde se colaba la luz natural de la calle y dejaban ver lo poco del suelo de madera vieja con la que se había construido también la entrada.

—¿E-estas segura?— dijo en un tono agudo mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice.

En vez de una repuesta obtuvo un tirón en el brazo dentro de la tienda. Dentro una par de lonas negras descendían desde el techo impidiendo ver más allá de lo que parecía la recepción. En ese momento lo pudo entender, Alisa se había molestado con ella.

—Bienvenidas. ¿Que desean?

De detrás de las lonas apareció una hermosa mujer vistiendo una traje de adivina, lo que hizo que Eri diera un pequeño salto por haber estado demasiado centrada en los distintos objetos de aspecto dudoso a su alrededor.

—Una sesión de clarividencia.— contestó la menor haciendo fuerza para que la aludida no escapara.

—Muy bien.— asintió solemne la mujer.— Síganme por favor.

La mujer las guio por entre las telas hasta una pequeña sala con una mesa cubierta por una tela morado con las cartas del tarot en el centro. Con cada paso Eri ejercía más fuerza consiguiendo que Alisa la llevara a rastras por todo el lugar hasta sentarla en la pequeña silla frente a la mesa. Una vez allí la menor la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a mirar al frente donde otra mujer se hallaba sentada con el rostro cubierto por la capucha de su túnica oscura.

—Te estas divirtiendo ¿verdad?— afirmó entre dientes al voltear levemente la cabeza en dirección a su hermana.

—No pasa nada Onee-chan.— Alisa señalo la mesa donde la mujer había empezado a repartir las cartas de forma sistemática, obligando a la oji azul a mirar con atención.

—Oye.— hablo algo más calmada cuando la adivina se quedó quieta viendo las cartas.— Dejémoslo ya. Yo no creo en estas cosas.

—No se pierde nada por probar.— puso el mentón encima del hombro.— Dale una oportunidad, a lo mejor y te sorprenden.— finalizo la pequeña charla de susurros a la vez que la mujer acababa.

—Por favor.— cedió indicándole que eligiera una carta la cual levanto y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa cruzando por sus labios.— Interesante elección. Siguiente.

Eri volvió a elegir dos más y la clarividente las tomo entre sus dedos y las miró con una expresión entre a penada y divertida.

—Un futuro incierto.— sonrió.— Cuando juntas un pasado turbulento y un presente amarrado solo algo abrumador puede ocurrir de no ser correcta tu elección.— recogió las cartas, las volvió a dejar en el centro y se adentró en las telas de detrás.

—¿Que fue eso?— fueron sus prontas palabras cuando la mujer salió de su campo de visión. Una expresión de desinterés cruzo por el rostro de la rubia mayor y uno de preocupación en el de la menor.

Como sí se hubiera olvidado de la oscuridad Eri cruzo por las telas hasta salir a la calle con Alisa pisándole los talones.

—Onee-chan.— los ojos azulados reflejaron aflicción así como su tono de voz lo denoto. En eso la nombrada negó apartando los malos pensamientos y se dedicó a acariciar la cabecilla rubia de su hermana.

—Dije que no creo en ese tipo de cosas.— repitió con tal seguridad que molesto de cierta manera a la más baja.

—Obstinada.— murmuro y Eri sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero.— bromeo apartándose de la entrada a la vez que se llevaba a su hermana con ella.

Durante el camino de regreso Eri se lo paso dándole vueltas a las palabras de la adivina. Algo en ella, en ese lugar le parecía extraño; pudiera ser que su entendimiento por lo misterioso fuera nulo pero, ciertamente aquella forma de "predecir" se le antojaba errónea. A lo mejor pudo ser sus nervios de haber estado en una habitación prácticamente oscura con solo una tenue luz violeta de fondo lo que la hicieron delirar y tener ese tipo de sensación; después de todo solía ser bastante irracional cuando la metían en un cuarto oscuro.

Ayase se encogió de hombros con la mirada fija en el suelo, pensativa. Con la mirada perdida en el pavimento grisáceo bajo sus pies y con media cabeza hundida en la bufanda que ya no recordaba haber traído. Sus pasos nunca dieron indicios de aminorar, tampoco de acelerar, simplemente se mantuvieron a un ritmo constante, inclusive, cuando el asfalto grisáceo fue substituido por las líneas blancas del paso de peatones. Parecía como si alguien o algo la guiara por ese camino sin mayor problema.

Puso un pie en el paso. Las voces a su alrededor se le hacían dispersas pero ninguna le pedía que se detuviera por lo que siguió andando, guiándose por ese impulso electromagnético que se le estaba atorando en la garganta.

Dio dos pasos al frente. El fuerte sonido de una bocina al final inundo sus oídos así como también la voz horrorizada de su hermana. Levantó la mirada azul hacía el camión que le venía por un lado amenazando con llevársela por delante, instintivamente su visión se enfocó en unos ojos turquesa que la veían inexpresivos por detrás de Alisa. Un fuerte pitido agónico retumbo en sus oídos y en ese instante la oscuridad se apoderó de su visión y de sus sentidos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo así como un fuerte dolor en su hombro derecho la hizo volver. Sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón y pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rabillo de su ojo hasta la superficie acolchada en la que se encontraba tumbada.

—¿Onee-chan?

Sentía todos sus músculos entumecidos por no decir que se sentía como sí un camión le hubiera pasado por encima. Sonrió irónica ante esa idea. Apoyó ambas manos en ambos costados y presionó con esfuerzo hasta reincorporarse en el sofá. Examino su alrededor. Se encontraba en su apartamento, probablemente se quedó dormida tras acabar la película. Suspiro y se acomodó con la espalda en el respaldo y los pies en el suelo. Luego miro a la rubia menor y le sonrió débilmente.

—¿Que ocurre Alisa?— inquirió de forma inocente ante la preocupada mirada azulada.

—¡¿Como que qué ocurre?!— exclamó una voz a sus espaldas, al parecer molesta.

—Me alegro que estés bien, Maki.— expresó Eri en un intento por menguar el enfado de su amiga.

—Claro.— bufo y se cruzó de brazos.

Lo que la mayor pudo entender como que no insistiría mucho más y que más le valía empezar a largar de no ser que quisiera ver a una Maki con resaca y realmente cabreada.

—No es nada, enserio.— se defendió con otra sonrisa débil.— Tuve un mal sueño eso es todo.

—¿Tanto como para llorar?— Maki siguió con su pequeño interrogatorio a pesar de que su cerebro le reclamaba descanso.

—Tanto como para llorar.— repitió pasándose las manos por la cara.

Alisa quien se mantuvo al margen de la conversación se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y frunció el ceño con seriedad. Solo había una cosa que perturbaba la mente de su hermana en lo extremo y eso era algo que a ninguna de las dos le gustaba mencionar y menos rememorar.

—Es sobre eso ¿verdad?— Eri resopló en sus propias manos y fijo sus ojos en el suelo.

—No exactamente.— sonrió y se levantó del sofá.— Pero enserio dejémoslo solo fue una pesadilla.— la menor hizo el intento de insistir sin embargo, Eri fue más rápida y la corto.— Sinceramente que te atropelle un camión en sueños no es la experiencia más bonita del mundo.— bromeo mientras le tendía la mano a la rusa menor para ayudarla a levantar.

—Obstinada.— murmuro Alisa con un lindo puchero adornando su rostro níveo.

—Sí, sí.— sonrió guiando a ambas hasta la cocina.— ¿Umi aún no despierta?

—Hace rato pero dudo que pueda levantarse correctamente.— le contesto la pelirroja sentándose en la mesa.

Eri atino a soltar un leve 'Mm' como respuesta mientras entraba a la cocina y sacaba múltiples ingredientes de los armarios y la nevera.

* * *

 **Notas Autor:** Quedo algo raro, lo sé pero esto solo es para darle una razón a nuestra querida Erichika de buscar a su 'chica misteriosa'. Sin más me retiro con mi resfriado ates de que me estalle la cabeza.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia y/o aclaración es bienvenido.

 **Danael. Chan (Guest):** Muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar :D

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel:** Tienes toda la razón hay demasiadas posibilidades pero solo por una me decanto y ese, amigo mío, solo puede ser nada más ni nada menos que el NozoEri **.** Es que es tan asdkdjfkd **(** **―** **).**

 **kali9105:** Saludos y gracias por pasarte a dejar un review por esta historia :)

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
